Alvin & The Chipmunks: Haunted Hotel
by CreativityShines
Summary: Fear is being scared. Terrified, at the matter. Fear is something dreaded by most. Fear is unexpected. It can shock you at anytime, anywhere. Fear can be a myth... but to them it has become a reality. SxJ AxB TxE read the title! Please R&R!
1. Introduction

**If you're reading this right now, then you've come to the right place! **

**WOW, this was the first detailed and suspenseful summary I have probably ever written! Well, without further of my annoying blabbing, I give you... Alvin & The Chipmunks: Haunted Hotel!**

**PS: Roseora gave me the suggestion to do a Haunted House because I finished my Waterpark story, but I thought that this could be considered a sequel to it... But it's different, so you wouldn't have to read the other story to get any of it! Also, read Roseora's stories! She's a great author!**

_**Alvin & The Chipmunks:  
Haunted Hotel**_

It was a pretty normal Monday summer morning at the Seville residence. Alvin and Brittany were playing Mario Kart on the Wii, Simon and Jeanette were reading a book together on the couch, Theodore and Eleanor we're making some crafts, and Dave was talking to someone on the phone in the kitchen.

"I wonder who he's talking to," Jeanette said, looking up at her boyfriend, Simon.

"Who knows. It's probably Claire." Simon declared, glancing back down at her, then returning his gaze to the book.

"Oh! I'm so going to beat you, ma'am!" Alvin yelled to Brittany, knowing it angered her when he called her ma'am.

"Pretty boy!" she shot back his special 'nick name.'

"Ma'am!"

"Pretty b-" Brittany was cut off by Dave entering the room.

"Attention," Dave said as everyone looked over to him, waiting for him to continue. "I was just on the phone with a manager of a bran new hotel opening up soon. He wanted you guys to stay the night there as if to represent it and tell him how it was. You would then be a part of their 'Grand Opening'." explained Dave.

"That sounds like fun!" Eleanor said, and Theodore agreed with her. The others then slowly and reluctantly agreed.

"Good. The hotel's name is La Grande, and you will be staying there tonight, so go pack up!" Dave said.

Then they all began walking up the stairs into their room.

"Seems kind of... Sudden don't you think?" Jeanette asked Simon as they followed their siblings up the stairs into their room.

"Well, it is nine in the morning. We have a lot of time." Simon said.

"Yeah, but why would the manager choose such an early time? Maybe we should check it out online." she suggested.

"Well, I never pass up on research! I'll join you right after I finish packing. You should probably pack too, Jean." he told her, ruffling her hair. She blushed under her fur and giggled in response.

Meanwhile, Brittany was having some troubles stuffing all of her clothing and makeup into her suitcase.

"How much stuff do you need, Brit?" Alvin asked her.

"Well, we're staying there for a whole entire night and almost a day. I need to be prepared!" she argued.

Alvin just put his hands up in serenader and walked back to packing his own bags, though he wanted to help her, but didn't want anyone to see his 'soft side.'

"Done." announced Simon, as he zipped up his suitcase. "You done, Jeanette?" he asked her.

"Almost," she said and zipped her suitcase shut. "There! Now I'm done."

"Okay, let's go do some research!" Simon said as they sat in front of his laptop, which only he and Jeanette were aloud to touch. "So, it's name is La Grande..." Simon said typing it into Google. "Here we go, La Grande is a bran new hotel... Yadda yadda, we already know this." he skipped a little bit through all of the information about it being 'new.' "Okay, La Grande used to be a mental hospital for the disabled and brain damaged. Hm, interesting."

"So, it used to be a mental hospital? I-I don't know about this, Si." Jeanette stuttered.

"Come on, Jean. They're not there anymore." he told her.

"I-I know that, it just seems wrong, and... I don't know."

"I understand. But, why would they open up a new hotel if it wasn't safe for people? They would get sued, or even go to prison." argued Simon.

"Yeah, I know. I just need to suck it up and have some fun!" Jeanette finally agreed.

"That's the spirit! Now, let's go bring our luggage downstairs so Dave can put it in the car." Simon said and they brought their suitcases down the stairs.

When they got downstairs, Dave was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Here's our luggage, Dave." said Simon.

"Wow, you guys were the first done! Well we will be leaving at around three o'clock just so you guys can check it out." replied Dave.

"W-Wait, so you're not staying there with us?" asked Jeanette, starting to panic.

"I thought about it, but I think you guys are old enough for this opportunity." Dave explained.

"Jeanette," Simon whispered to his counterpart. "Everything's fine."

"Okay, thanks Dave. We'll just be upstairs then." Simon said, grabbing Jeanette's hand and running up the stairs into their bedroom.

"Want to do more research?" he asked her once they were inside.

"Uhm, okay. I thought you didn't think anything of it." she questioned.

"I don't, I just like to research." Simon chuckled.

"Okay, you go head and do that. I-I'm really tired. I'm going to take a short nap." she told him.

"Nap? Are you okay?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all." she said and walked over to her bed, and falling asleep within the first 5 minutes. Though she had a strange dream...

_She was sitting on her bed, like she was now, but she was the only one in the room. She looked left and right frantically. _

_"Simon? Simon, where are you!" she yelped, but then heard evil and maniacle laughing coming from behind the door. "W-Who's there?"_

_Just then the door burst open to reveal a woman, she had crazy gray/brown hair, and her eyes... her eyes were scariest of all. You could see the crazy in them. But she was also in a wheelchair, making her way closer and closer to Jeanette's bed. _

_"S-Stay away!" she yelled at the crazy lady._

_Then the lady pulled something out from a bag on her lap. A knife. She came closer and closer until finally she said, "Jeanette. Jeanette. Jeanette!" In her taunting voice._

"Jeanette! Jeanette! Jeanette!" Simon said, shaking his sleeping girlfriend.

"S-Simon?" she asked, surprised.

"You had a bad dream, didn't you?" he asked. She just nodded, and tried not to let the tears fall. Simon caught note of this and pulled her into a big hug, which she returned.

"What happened?" Simon asked her.

"Well," Jeanette said, wiping some tears and coming out of his warm embrace. "There was a woman, with crazy eyes. That's mostly all I can remember. Her eyes were... terrifying. You could almost feel the crazy in them, like it was making you crazy just looking at them. And then I remember she-she pulled out a knife... Then you woke me up. Talk about perfect timing." she explained.

"Yeah, totally." Simon said, clearly thinking about something.

"I know that face. What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

**Okay, this was just a beginning chapter. So, tell me if I should continue! I need to know what you guys think! And don't worry, there will be some creepy stuff later! **

**So, it was a mental hospital! And now Jeanette had a creepy dream about a crazy lady... Connecting the dots yet? Hm? And what is Simon hiding? It's obvious he's hiding something...**

**Also, if you're a Alvittany or Theonor fan, there will be plently more in later chapters! But, since Jeanette had like the special dream and stuff, well you know. But don't worry, there will be more romance!**

**Okay, so tell me if this is too creepy. Should I change the rating? Because I will if you think it's the wrong rating. So yeah, tell me!**

**And in the great words of Carly Rae Jepsen, SO REVIEW, ...maybe?**


	2. Just The Beginning

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It keeps me going! So, here is the next chapter...**

_**Alvin & The Chipmunks:  
Haunted Hotel  
Ch. 2**_

Finally the time had come for the Chipmunks and Chipettes to go to the hotel. It was almost three, and Dave came up to tell them they were leaving.

"Guys, it's time to go!" Dave called to them.

"Coming!" they responded and all bustled down the stairs and into the car.

"Theodore," Eleanor asked her counterpart once everyone was situated in the car. "Do you think it's going to be a nice hotel?"

"Well, I sure hope so! Maybe they'll have an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Theodore replied.

"Yea, I wonder if it's going to be nice too," Jeanette said timidly.

"Jean," Simon said. "It will be fine."

"But, you know the dream I had! What if that was one of the patients and she's out to get me or something. Like maybe she died, but somehow knew me like in those creepy prophesy stories!" she reasoned.

"Seriously? Jeanette, that won't happen." Simon stated.

"Yeah, you're right. It just seems weird, though." she sighed.

When they pulled up to the hotel, Dave got all of their luggage out and handed it to them.

"Okay, I will go in there with you to introduce you and just get a good look around but then I will leave. And I am trusting you to make good decisions." said Dave, mostly looking at Alvin.

"Hey! I'm awesome, I already know what to do." Alvin said.

"Okay, sure," Brittany said sarcastically.

With that, they walked into the hotel. It was a beautiful place, there were red carpets with golden lining, a big kitchen and restaurants, and there was even a spiral staircase.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" replied Eleanor.

"Agreed!" Brittany said.

"Y-Yeah, I can't believe this place used to be a _mpher hostrpl-" _Jeanette got cut off by Simon putting his hand over her mouth, drowning out her words.

"Shh, we shouldn't let them know. You know how much Theodore get's freaked out!" Simon whispered and she nodded in agreement. "But I agree with your statement." he added shortly after.

"Hello, my name is Michael. I am the manager of the hotel. And you must be Dave Seville!" A man about Dave's height said.

"Yes, that's me." replied Dave, shaking Michael's hand. "Well guys, you have fun. I-I actually have a date with Claire tonight, and- oh no! I'm late. Okay, see you guys tomorrow! Have fun!"

"Well chipmunks, this is my son, Regenold." He said, gesturing to a boy about 19 years old or so.

"Hey, Reggie." Brittany tried to flirt, making Alvin very jealous.

Then a girl about Regenold's age came over to him.

"This is my girlfriend, Raleigh." Regenold said, and they began making out right then and there.

"Oh god, why?" Simon said, turning away in discomfort.

"Yuck, someone kill me now!" Alvin screamed, covering his face.

Right as Alvin said that, Jeanette felt a cold chill come through the room. But what she heard next, was too overwhelming to bear. She heard a woman's voice whisper_, "If that's what you want, so be it, for all of you... Tonight."_

**REVIEW PLEEZE!**

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short, but the next few chapters are long! I know this because I already wrote them! Beware the creepy, my dearest friends of BESTEST. (Get it? Because friends and bestest... Imma shut up now.) O_o o_O**

**Okay! So, the hotel is oddly beautiful, though it used to be a hospital. And when Alvin said 'Kill me now,' Jeanette felt cold wind and someone whisper, 'If that's what you want, so be it. Tonight.'  
Talk about creepy! And why is Jeanette getting all of the visions, dreams, and well everything? Why doesn't anyone else notice? Find out next time on... Alvin & The Chipmunks: Haunted Hotel! MWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!**

**Until next time... KAKAWW! Meow. **I like the turtle races.


	3. The Return Of

**Thanks for the reviews! YAY! Hi. There. Friends! Well, on with the chapter... I have nothing else to say! :)**

_**Alvin & The Chipmunks:  
Haunted Hotel  
Ch. 3**_

"Oh my... Simon, did you hear that?" Jeanette whispered to Simon, panic evidant in her eyes and tone.

"Yuck, all I heard was them making out over there. Makes me want to barf." he responded.

"No, no, I heard someone s-say something."

"I didn't hear anything, Jeanette." reassured Simon.

"I uhm apologize for their behavior, I'll lead you up to your room then." Michael said, also disguisted by his son's behavior.

He began leading them up to their room, by going up the spiral staircase. Then he went down a long hallway of empty rooms, and finally came to a room titled room '131.'

"This is your room. I hope you find it to your liking." Michael said while opening the door for them and then left.

"Thank you, sir." Simon thanked him, because no one else did.

"Wow, this room is so pretty!" Eleanor exclaimed, whilst Theodore agreed with her.

"Drats, there's only one bed, though. I don't want to be near him!" Brittany exclaimed, pointing to Alvin.

"What's wrong with me, ma'am?" Alvin taunted.

"Pretty boy!"

"Ma'am!"

"Pretty boy!"

"Ma'am!"

"Pretty b-"

"Enough!" Simon screamed, causing everyone to jump from his tone of voice. "Can't we just enjoy an evening without you two fighting? Please?"

"Fine," Brittany said. Alvin just groaned and pulled his suitcase further into the room.

"Jeanette, what did you hear earlier?" Simon said, realizing she never told him.

"Nothing, it must have just been the wind or something." she said, starting to think she may be becoming a lunatic.

"But, what did you hear someone say?"

"It's nothing, Simon." she sternly said. She didn't want to burden him with her suspicions any longer. Besides, she didn't want him to worry about her if she told him and he thought she was crazy.

"Jeanette, you can tell me anything." he told her softly.

"I said it's nothing Simon!" she shouted, surprising everyone in the room. Jeanette rarely yelled. "I-I'm sorry," she said quietly and continued unpacking some of her things.

"Jeez, what's gotten into her?" Alvin whispered to Simon.

"I-I don't know." Simon simply said.

"Hm," Alvin said and walked back over to where Brittany was.

"Jeanette hardly ever yells, I wonder what's going on." Brittany said to Alvin. "Something must be really bothering her. I should go talk to her." Brittany decided and walked over to Jeanette, who was sitting and staring at the ground blankly.

"Hey Jean, what's wrong?" Brittany asked her.

"Nothing." Jeanette said bluntly.

"Come on, I know something is up." Brittany told her.

"Brittany, I just don't want to talk about it. It's my own personal business." Jeanette explained.

"Okay, I understand." Brittany replied, and walked away.

Jeanette just sighed. She knew Simon was afraid to come over here because he thought she may yell at him again, but right now he was the only one she wanted to talk to. Though she didn't know what to say. Because, "Hey Simon, I think I may be crazy because I heard someone whisper to be," doesn't exactly sound normal.

"Well," Alvin broke the uncomfortable tension going on in the room. "How about we go explore around the hotel or something? Just see what it's like."

"Yea, and maybe go out to dinner!" Theodore suggested.

Everyone finally agreed and they began exploring throughout the hotel. First they looked around in the lobby. There were a lot of beautiful statues and posters. Though there was one poster that caught Simon's eye. It was a simple red poster, but was peeling a bit at the top. He slowly pulled off the red poster, looking behind his back to make sure nobody was watching. The first thing that caught his eye was the title. "La Grande Mental Hospital, 1850 - 1950." He quickly tore the poster off the wall and carefully put it in his pocket, then secured the red one over the same spot.

"Jeanette!" Simon shouted to his girlfriend, who was admiring a statue of a lion.

"Yeah?" she asked, surprised that he would even bother talking to her.

"I found something that has to do with the you know what." he explained, and Jeanette's eyes got wide. "We'll look at it later, in private."

Jeanette nodded and they followed the others to the hotel's restaurant. It would be kind of awkward, since they were the only ones at the hotel, but Theodore and Eleanor didn't seem to mind at all.

"What can I get you all?" A waitress asked them. She was a tall blond haired women, about in her thirty's. They all ordered and just sat there in an awkward silence.

"Okay, what's up with the silence's?" Alvin blurted out.

"I don't know," Brittany said sarcastically. "Maybe because we're the only ones in here."

Then Alvin and Brittany began arguing, again. Simon turned to Jeanette.

"Jean, I found this poster underneath another poster. It's about the 'you know what'." Simon explained.

"Okay," Jeanette said. "S-Sorry about earlier, you know when I kind of..." she trailed off.

"Blew? Yeah, it's okay. I don't mind." he smiled at her.

She smiled back, thankful that he could barely hold a grudge on her. "Thanks, Simon."

"Here is your order," The waitress came back with their meals, and went back into the kitchen.

"_This is delicious!"_ Theodore said between a mouthful of his food.

"Theodore, close your mouth, please." Simon scolded.

"Sorry," Theodore apologized.

Jeanette glanced out of the restaurant for only a quick moment, and she saw a woman staring at her, then disappeared in only a split second. She could barely make it out, but it looked a lot like the woman in her dream. But the only thing she saw was those crazy eyes. Maybe that's what was making her become crazy. Jeanette gulped tightly at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked her.

"N-Nothing," she faked a smile. "Everything's fine."

Simon had taken so much advice from Alvin, that he knew that if a girl said she's fine, she was most certainly not. But based on what had happened earlier between Simon and Jeanette, he guessed it would be best if he didn't argue.

**REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Okay, so Simon found an article on the mental hospital, and Jeanette thinks she saw the crazy lady from her dream again. OH GOODNESS. This is already creepy, and I haven't even gotten to the night yet! Oops... I think I may have given something away... *HINT HINT***

**Thanks for reading, my friends!**


	4. The Beginning of the Investigation

_**Shmow guys! Thanks a tonz for the rad-awesome reviews! Here's the next chap-a-teer!**_

_**Alvin & The Chipmunks:  
Haunted Hotel  
Ch. 4**_

After they had finished dinner, it was about seven o'clock and Theodore was starting to get tired.

"I'm tired!" moaned Theodore.

"Theo, it's not even nine yet!" Alvin argued.

"Well, I usually go to bed at seven thirty," Thedore reasoned. Alvin just rolled his eyes as they began heading up to their room.

"Nap time!" yelled Theodore as he jumped onto the bed and quickly fell asleep.

"You know, I've always wondered how he falls asleep so fast." Simon said and walked over to his suitcase to get his pajamas.

"You're going to bed?" Jeanette asked him.

"No, I'm just getting ready. Then we can take a look at that article." he told her. She nodded and got her pajamas on herself.

She was wearing a plain purple nightgown, but it had a purple linen heart on it. It was her favorite pair of pajamas, which she wore often.

Simon just had on a normal blue T-shirt. (Like in Chipwrecked) He then walked over to Jeanette, who was zipping up her suitcase.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked her.

"Yep,"

They walked over to a chair in the far corner so no one could see or hear them. Simon then took out the article and began reading.

"Okay it only talks about a woman named," he paused to scan the page. "Laurenda G. It doesn't say her last name, only innitial. Hm, that's weird. It also says that she was kept at the hospital since she was only a mere five years old. She came there because her parents claimed that she would often find utensils such as knives and come after her family with them. It also says that she did many other things that claimed she was mentally unstable."

"That's," Jeanette paused to come up with the right word, though it never came.

"I-I wonder why this particular article was there." Simon wondered.

"Maybe she wanted us to find it. It's probably a trap." Jeanette mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Nothing,"

00oooooNIGHTooooo00

"Goodnight everyone," Alvin said as they al climbed into the bed.

"Goodnight," they all responded before falling asleep a little while later.

Jeanette couldn't sleep, though. She kept' thinking about the lady, Laurenda. She was sure it was the lady in her nightmare and the one she saw outside the restaurant-WAIT. If she saw her outside the restaurant, then that means she must be here, in the hotel! Jeanette thought as realization spread through her features. Right as she realized that, she heard a blood-curdeling scream and horrible laughing. She immediately shot up in the bed and looked around.

"S-Simon," she said, shaking him awake.

"What is it Jeanette?" Simon asked, wondering why she woke him up.

Jeanette had to think quickly. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want him to think anything bad of her. Even she was starting to think she was becoming crazy. She finally decided she should just tell him what she heard.

"Simon, I heard a scream and scary laughing from somewhere in the hotel. And I know you're probably going to say that I'm overreacting or that I'm going crazy, but-"

"Jeanette, I would never think you're crazy. But, I didn't hear anything..." Simon told her.

"Okay," she said, sounding slightly releaved.

"We should go investigate. I'll wake the others." Simon said and began to wake everyone up.

"What's the big idea?" Alvin asked.

"We are going to try to prove that paranormal activity is not real. Jeanette heard someone scream, but we need to investigate." Simon explained.

"Awesome! And I'll prove ghosts are real!" Alvin said.

"Okay, sure Alvin."

So then they all left the room and went down the spiral stair case. Jeanette was clinging to Simon's arm so hard that it was starting to hurt. When they reached the bottom, it was eerily quiet and no one appeared to be there.

"I don't see anyone," Brittany said matter-of-factly. Right after she said that, a loud thump was heard from across the room. Something from a high shelf had knocked over.

"H-How is that possible?" she asked no one inparticular. When she said that, some maniacle laughing was heard throughout the hotel lobby.

"Okay, uhm, that's pretty creepy." Brittany said, slowly walking behind Alvin, who placed his paw on her shoulder telling her it was okay.

Theodore and Eleanor were hugging each other from fright, and Jeanette was still clinging to Simon.

"Okay guys," Simon said. "Let's go investigate."

'Oh boy... This is gonna be interesting...' Jeanette thought.

**OOH. Mysteriousy...**

**So, Jeanette heard the screaming, and now everyone is looking for the so called 'ghost.' But, Jeanette still hasn't told Simon about her encounter with the ghost at the restaurant and the special whisper she heard. But, is this Laurenda, the girl who chased her family with kitchen utensils? XD You'll have to read to find out when we return next time on... Alvin & The Chipmunks: Haunted Hotel.**

**MWAHAHHAHAHHA!  
I'm out. Peaccccce. :P**


	5. The First Clues

***TEAR* You guys are amazing! Thanks so much for those reviews. They make me so happy. **_**:) **_

_**Alvin & The Chipmunks:  
Haunted House  
Ch. 5 **_

As they were walking down the hallway, Jeanette still clung to Simon for dear life. Though Jeanette wasn't the only scared one. Behind them, Theodore was shaking and hugging Eleanor, and Brittany was walking behind Alvin, who had his arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"G-G-Guys, th-this is really creepy," Theodore exclaimed, visibly shaking.

"I-I know, Theodore. But we have to investigate." Simon declared.

So they continued walking further and further until they came to a long hallway, with a red rug going down it. All of a sudden Jeanette saw a shadow zoom across the room, almost like a figure of a woman.

"Wh-What was that?" Jeanette said, bruising Simon's arm in the process.

"Ow, Jeanette. And I didn't hear anything." he said.

"No, no. I saw l-like a shadow or something," she explained.

"I didn't see anything, Jeanette." Brittany said from next to them.

"Yea, me neither." Alvin agreed, his arm still around Brittany.

Jeanette sighed, and continued looking around the long hallway, until a loud scream occurred followed by laughter.

She was sure Simon heard it, based on him wrapping his arms around her in a protective way.

"I-I'm guessing you all heard that," said Jeanette.

"Y-Yea," Brittany said, hugging Alvin as tightly as she possibly could.

"W-Well, I guess we should probably-"

Simon got cut off by another loud scream and something falling from the ceiling, causing each pair to run off in another direction.

**Alvin & Brittany **

Alvin ran one way, grabbing Brittany along with him, as something unknown fell from the ceiling.

When they finally slowed down their pace, Brittany turned to Alvin.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I have no idea. But, I'm pretty sure ghosts are real still. Based on what just happened." he chuckled.

"Well, I'm still a skeptic until I actually see the thing," she replied.

"Yea, whatever, Britt."

"Oh, you know you love me!" she said, giggling.

"Shut up," Alvin joked, and Brittany smirked at her counterparts' stubbornness.

Then the sound of footsteps woke them out of their playful argument.

"Who's there?" Alvin asked, stepping in front of Brittany protectively. Then there was silence. An eerily calm silence.

**Simon and Jeanette **

As soon as Simon heard something falling, he knew it was time to run. He grabbed Jeanette's hand, which wasn't that hard since she was still gripping his arm like her life depended upon it.

When they finally got away from the scene, Simon hugged Jeanette as hard as he could.

"Wh-What was that for?" she giggled.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Laurenda, or so we call her, just threw a kitchen utensil at us." he said.

She gasped. "D-Do you think it was a... knife?"

"I don't know, I'm just glad we got out of their. Hopefully the others did too."

"Yea,"

"Did you hear something?" Jeanette suddenly asked.

"No, what did you hear?" he asked.

"It sounded like, a..." Jeanette was cut off by seeing a figure. It came into a dim light, which revealed her to be a little girl.

**Okay, I'm not used to writing Alvittany, but I hope I made you guys happy with that! I'm sure you Simonette lovers were happy, with Simon being all sweet and stuffs. **

**WHAT WHAT WHAT? Holy shmow, man. Okay, so Alvin and Brittany heard some weird footsteps and then... quiet. And Jeanette saw a little girl? And it's not Laurenda? Right? Who is this little girl? Find out next time on... Alvin & The Chipmunks: HaUnTeD hOtEl! **

**MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**


	6. Who is that?

**AWWWW! You guys rock. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't update in a while, but I am now! This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Theodore and Eleanor**

At about the same time as their siblings, Theodore and Eleanor both ran off together in another direction.

"Whoa, that was close." Theodore exclaimed, panting.

"Yeah, what was that?" Eleanor said.

"Who knows," he replied. "I'm just glad we got out!"

"Yeah, me too." Eleanor exclaimed, and began walking down a hallway with Theodore.

"I really don't like it here," he explained.

"Yea, me neither. I mean, I don't want to say that ghosts are real, but nobody really knows for sure." she agreed.

Then out of nowhere, a shadow cast along the wall, showing enough light to make out a human figure. Then as quick as it came, the light and the figure disappeared. Theodore and Eleanor both latched onto each other in fright.

"Wh-who's there?" Theodore stuttered out, still hugging his counterpart.

"Theodore," Eleanor whispered. "There's seriously something going on in this hotel."

"Agreed." he said shakily.

**Alvin & Brittany**

After their incident with eery silence, Alvin and Brittany continued walking. Brittany was a bit hesitant, and stayed close to Alvin.

"A-Alvin, are you sure 'investigating' was such a good idea? I mean, I think there may actually be something here." Brittany reasoned.

"Come on Britt, nothing is here. Wait, are you scared?" he taunted.

"What? No! No way, I'm not scared."

"Come on, I know you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too..." Alvin got cut off by a mysterious cold wind explore throughout the hallway they were in. Then, out of nowhere, books come flying off a shelf at them.

"Ahh! What the heck is going on?" Alvin yelled, trying to shield himself from the books coming from different directions.

Brittany, doing the same, yelled back, "I have no idea! But how about we get out of here!"

"Great idea!" Alvin said, grabbing her hand and proceding to run out of the hallway.

**Simon & Jeanette**

When Jeanette saw the spirit of the little girl, she froze where she was. The little girl was staring at her, and began tilting her head sideways, like a dog would do when it was begging.

Jeanette then slowly backed up, not realizing it until she bumped into Simon, who then turned around.

"What's wrong? Your face is pale," he told her, with a concerned look. She didn't speak, just pointed to where she was still seeing the little girl with her head tilted, a ghostly smile now playing on her lips.

Simon showed no sign of recognition of the girl, and just turned back to Jeanette. "Jean, I don't see anything." he told her.

"I-I-It's r-right there," she stuttered, pointing in the same spot again, where now the girl was giggling slightly, making Jeanette shiver.

"Jeanette, nothing is there." he said sternly. But when Jeanette turned back to where the little girl was only moments ago, she was gone.

**Okay, so I realize this is a bit short. Sadly, I think the dreaded writer's block is among us... I am trying my best to come up with ideas, though. You may have noticed that SimonxJeanette are my favorite, but I tried to add more AlvinxBrittany and TheodorexEleanor in this one!**

**Recap-a-doodle-dooz!  
So, Theodore and Eleanor saw some really creepy shadows, Alvin and Brittany got pumbled with flying books, and Jeanette still saw the creepy ghost girl... But Simon didn't. Why is this? Why did she disappear? Is Jeanie going crazy!? Find out next time on... Total Drama: Revenge of The Island! Haha, just kidding... Haunted Hotel! I like TDI... :P**

**MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**


	7. What!

"But, sh-she was j-just th-there!" Jeanette stuttered.

"Are you sure? Because I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, Jeanette." explained the blue-clad chipmunk.

"She was there, Simon!"

"Who?!"

"The little girl!" she yelled.

Simon put his paws on her shoulders. "Jeanette, listen to me. There is no little girl here with us."

"Great, so now you think I'm crazy!" she yelled again, and would have ran away if they weren't in a creepy hotel.

"I didn't say that." he stated.

"But I bet you were thinking it!" she reasoned sternly.

He sighed in annoyance. "You know what, I was just trying to help you and if you're not going to appreciate that then..."

"_Help_ me?" she said in shock. "How on earth were you trying to _help _me, Simon?"

Before he could say something, their siblings came running down the hall towards them.

"Simon! Jeanette!" Alvin screamed. "I told you this place was haunted, man!"

"Yeah," Theodore agreed. "It's so creepy here!"

"Yep, _I've_ noticed. But some of us have not." Jeanette stated coldy towards Simon. He just rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Sheesh, did we miss something here?" Brittany asked.

"Nope," Simon said.

"Not a thing," Jeanette finished, walking away from him.

So then the group continued walking down the hallways. Surprisingly nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Guys, nothing has happened in a while! Can't we go now! I need my beauty sleep!" Brittany reasoned.

"Come on Britt! We need all the evidence we can get." Alvin explained.

Just then they heard something coming from behind them. Out of instinct they all turned around. But only Jeanette could see a glowing blue light coming towards her. She backed up to the wall.

"Get away!" she screamed. The others just watched her suspiciously.

"There's nothing there. What's she doing?" Alvin said.

Then a boney hand reached out from the blue light and grabbed the chipette pulling her away from the rest of the group. The purple-clad girl screamed so loud it could make glass break.

"Jeanette!" Simon screeched. Then, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?!" Brittany demanded.

"I-I don't know," Simon sighed. "But I should have believed her in the first place."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The shy chipette was then brought to a dark room, which she was set down on the cold ground. She began shivering, not only from the cold, but from fright.

"Wh-who's there?" she squeaked. Then, the little girl from earlier came floating through the wall, the blue mist that brought her here following behind her.

The little girl smiled almost joyfully, which didn't make her as scary. But obviously she was still scared by this mysterious being.

"Finally," the little girl replied. She had an echoey voice, but it was also beautiful and happy. "Someone who can see us."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Jeanette asked quietly.

"You can see us. Only some of great power can see us." the girl explained.

"So, does that make me a... ghost whisperer?"

"Yes. You can see us, while others cannot. It takes a great amount of our energy to manifest ourselves in front of the ones who cannot see us. But there are few of you, who can see us no matter what." she explained.

"But, why haven't I had these experiences with ghosts before?" Jeanette asked.

"Sometimes you chosen ones need kind of like a jump start with a place that is full of us spirits."

"Oh," Jeanette said. "Well, who are you?"

"I am Laurenda Grande."

**********Seriously guys, you NEED to read this Authors Note! It has stuff you need to know!********

_**Hey there! So, this chapter is a bit... creepy... But that's awesome, right!?**_

_**So, sadly, Simon and Jeanette had a bit of a fight. :( And Jeanette is a ghost whisperer? WHO KNEW! Also, Alvittanyy4ever gave me the idea for Jeanie to be a ghost whisperer! So thank them, or I would have never came up with it! **_

_**And Alvittanyy4ever, thank you again for your brilliant idea! And I hope that this chapter was good enough for you! Sorry about that lack of Alvittany, but I'll try to put more in soon! :)**_

_**RECAPZZZZZ:**_

_**So, Simon and Jeanette's relationship may be in jeopardy. Though Simon did realize that he should have forgiven her. And Jeanette got taken by a blue misty like spirt, and found out she is a ghost whisperer. AND, you thought that Laurenda was someone else? Turns out, she's not just Laurenda G., she's Laurenda Grande. And she still rests in the La Grande hotel. (LA-urenda GRANDE!) **_

_**See what I did there? LOL. Until next time, stay fresh, YO.**_

_**Peace out, hambone. (From Gravity Falls. OH yeah.)**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter of... Haunted Hotel! **_

_**MWHAHAHAHHAHA! (Is this getting annoying at the end?)**_


	8. The Answers

**Hey there! So, school just started so I haven't gotten much time to work on my stories. WAH! Yeah, school is... okay...**

**Anyways, in this chapter I tried something different with my layout... So tell me if you like it! If you don't, then also tell me because... I want to know... HEHE!**

**I don't want eight waffles, I want twelve! I want twelve of them! ...This commercial's gonna make me famous!**

**Well, I do not own Alvin & The Chipmunks, or Julian Smith. AWESOME VIDEOS! WHOOOOPPP!**

"Wait a second." Jeanette interjected. "So, if you're last name is Grande," she took a short moment to think everything over. "Then are you related to the one who created the La Grande mental hospital?" she asked.

"Well, this place was passed down for generations, and when it got to my father, this is what he made it into." she sighed and looked at the ground sadly. "My sister, who was 10 years older than me had some problems, so that's why my father built this place. For people like my sister, who were considered freaks." she explained.

"Oh," Jeanette looked down at the ground. "So, there's no one that can hurt us here, right?"

"Absolutely not! We're all very harmless. Well, except for Ethel. She always chases us with kitchen utensils." Laurenda explained. **(1)**

"Wait, what?" Jeanette yelled, surprised. "My boyfriend found an article that said _you _were the one who did that." she explained.

Laurenda looked surprised. "Well, that's definitely not me. Though I do vaguely remember some sort of controvercy," Laurenda said, closing her eyes in thought. "Yes!" she finally yelled out after some time. "I remember now. My father wrote that, but put it under my name. His reasoning was because Ethel had snuck out a few times, and caused mischeif. So he put it under my name so she wouldn't get in any more trouble."

"Oh," Jeanette sighed again. This still didn't add up completely. "What does Ethel look like?" Jeanette asked, remembering her dreams and visions of the crazy spirit with the knife.

"Well, she is in a wheelchair for one thing. And she has brown hair but some of it has gone white." Laurenda explained.

'So, the spirit in my dreams was Ethel?' Jeanette thought. "Well, she was appearing in my dreams and visions. Why is that?" she asked Laurenda.

Laurenda looked confused. "She appeared in your dreams?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Jeanette said hesitantly. "Is that something to worry about?"

"No, not necessarily. It just doesn't quite make sense, that's all." Laurenda replied.

"I'm guessing my friends are really worried, so could I go now?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, yes, absolutely!" she smiled and Jeanette left the room, looking for her family. "Brittany? Eleanor?" she called out to them.

"Jeanette!?" she heard them scream, and followed the sound. Finally she saw her sisters and the boys. She ran up to Brittany and Eleanor and gave them a huge hug. Then she turned to see Simon looking at her worriedly. She slowly unlatched her arms from around her sisters and attacked him with a hug, which he returned.

"I'm so sorry Jeanette! I should have believed you." he whispered into her hair.

"It's okay, Simon." she said, kissing his cheek. "Now I have some big news to tell you." she said and told her story.

"Whoah, it all makes sense now!" Simon exclaimed, whilst Theodore claimed, "I still don't get it."

"The only thing I don't understand is why Ethel was appearing in your dreams." Simon claimed, deep in thought.

"Maybe it's because you're next!" a female voice screeched from behind them. They all turned to see Ethel, though now she wasn't in the wheelchair. She flew over to Jeanette with a knife, but Simon jumped in front of his girlfriend.

"Don't lay a finger on her!" he screamed.

"You can see her Simon?" Brittany asked him. He just ignored her question and kept standing guard.

"Or you'll have to go through me first!" he yelled, still in front of a cowering Jeanette.

Ethel then let out a shrill scream of anger and hate towards them, sending them flying against the wall.

"What do you want?!" Jeanette screamed at the angry spirit. Just then, Laurenda came into view.

"Ethel, what are you doing!?" Laurenda screamed at her. Ethel just ignored her comment and shot some sort of powerful light towards Jeanette, leaving her unconsious.

"Jeanette!" Simon squeaked, falling next to the unconsious chipette. "What did you do to her!?" he screamed at Ethel.

"Ethel, you have to stop!" Laurenda screamed. "STOP!" she yelled louder and louder, until the whole room began shaking from the noise level.

Brittany clung to Alvin, sobbing into his sweatshirt. He just held her close, wondering what was going to happen next. And Theodore and Eleanor hugged each other tightly, tears streaming down their faces from fear.

Then Laurenda vanished, but came but in a matter of a few seconds, with a small box in her hands. She pressed a button and soothing music began playing. Ethel stopped what she was doing and floated down to the ground, and falling asleep.

"She needs to be sent onto the next world," Laurenda whispered into the box. Then Ethel was sucked into the small box, and Laurenda vanished, but the box was still there. It just sat on the ground, playing the soothing but eery music. Simon made his way over to it, touching it lightly. But he knew better than to open it, or Ethel may come out once again. He knew what he had to do with it. It had to be destroyed for good.

**OKAY! Was that good enough for everyone? Hmmm? Also, if this is confusing... THEN GOOD! It's supposed to be confusing. Like R.L. Stein's The Haunting Hour. There's always something creepy at the end or something unexpected happens... Or there's just stuff that you never do find out. OH YEAH! HAHA. :P**

**1) Ethel was the name of the ghost in my Austin & Ally story! OHHHH YAH! Though she wasn't evil in that one.. HHAAHHAA!**

**Well, uhmz, REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! There will probably be one or maybe two more chapters after this. SO YEAH! Well, peace out my readuhz! Toodles doodles doodle dooz! **


	9. You Have No Idea

**Ahh! I suck, big time! Sorry this has been delayed so much! School started, so I've had quite a bit of homework. ...MATH... I hate math. Sorry to all you... Math people. I'm a Language Arts gal.**

Simon knew the box had to be destroyed. The only question is, how? How is he going to destroy this box? And on top of that, Jeanette is unconsious!

He moved some of her hair out of her face with his paw and lightly kissed her forehead. He glanced over at the box on the ground.

"Hey, Si," Alvin said. Simon turned around to face his brother, "how are we going to get rid of that thing?"

Simon shrugged, "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out. If only Jeanette were consious. She would probably know." he said, moving more of her bangs out of her eyes.

"Maybe if we like drop it off the top of the building or something." the red-clad suggested. Alvin glared at him.

"Alvin, this is serious!" he growled.

"Sorry, sorry,"

Just then Simon noticed that Jeanette's paw was twitching inside his. He looked over her and shook her shoulders.

"Jeanette," he continued shaking her.

Her eyes slowly opened. She looked exhausted, but immediately hugged Simon tightly. He held her back tightly, kissing her hair.

He pulled her back away from him and noticed tears brimming her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered to her. She nodded softly.

He gestured to the box on the floor and explained what had happened.

She looked confused for a few moments before her face suddenly brightened up. "I know how to destroy it!" she claimed and ran over to the box, picking it up carefully and ran out the back door. The rest of the chipmunks followed suit.

Simon was the first to get to Jeanette. She was in front of a graveyard.

"I didn't even know that there was a graveyard back here." Simon claimed.

"This box was Ethel's. It's how the workers always used to calm her." Jeanette explained.

"How do you know that?" Brittany asked. The rest of them had gotten there a few moments ago.

"Laurenda. I can see her." Jeanette explained, gesturing to the air beside her. "She says to bury it here."

After they had buried the box, the sun was starting to rise. Simon wrapped his arm around Jeanette, pulling her close. She layed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad it's all over." she whispered.

"Me too," he smiled.

"Aren't we all?" Alvin laughed, him and the rest joining them.

"Dave should be here soon, guys." Theodore said happily. Eleanor smiled at him.

"Yeah, we should go get ready." Simon said and they all went back into their room.

About an hour later, they were all waiting in the lobby for Dave.

Jeanette stood, staring blankly. Simon walked over to her.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"No, I," she paused and sighed. "I just have to get used to being able to see all these ghosts." she said, gesturing to the air.

He hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, Jean. If you ever feel intimidated, or stressed out, I'm here for you." he promised.

"Thanks, Simon." she said and kissed his cheek

Right then, Dave walked in. He thanked Michael and then guided everyone to the car. Once they were all in, he asked, "So, how did it go guys? You have fun?"

"Oh, Dave," Simon began.

"You have _no idea._" They all finished in unison.

**THE END. Yeah, this was a mildly short chapter! I'm sorry! But I hope you guys all enjoyed my story! Please review and tell me what you thought! (:**


End file.
